What Are You Looking At?
by MatrixKnight
Summary: 13 year old Hinata is unsure of herself. So she goes to her older cousin, Neji seeking help for training. What will she do when he get's a little too... Playful? A short NejiHina fluff fanfiction with a devious OOC Neji, and Naruto guest appearance. Please leave reviews! Enjoy!


It was a crisp morning. The sun just rose and the birds chirped away at each other. Neji was training vigorously on his ninjutsu and combat in his usual training area. As sweat trickled down his face, he took a deep breath in and activated his byakugan; focusing on every animal, every insect, leaf, and every piece of grass. but there was one thing in particular he was interested in his line of vision. A familiar figure was hiding behind one of the wooden targets. And _she_ happened to be his relative. He deactivated byakugan, deciding he could squeeze in a five minute break, especially for her.

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata jumped and shyly revealed herself from the target, leaning on it. "Good Morning Neji nii-sama." She tried to smile and steady her voice.

"Good Morning." He responded, crossing his arms. "What are you doing up this early? and hiding yourself at that."

"Oh uhm..." She looked down at her feet, letting herself hide in her shoulders. "I-I wanted to ask you something. Unless you're busy."

"Don't worry about it. So, what's your question?"

"Well... I was just wondering if you would let me train with you if that's okay."

Neji tilted his head, examining her as she clinged to the wooden target. "Of course it is. but why with me? Don't you usually train with Kiba and Shino?"

"Yes but. I was hoping you could teach me a thing or two..." The more she spoke, the quieter she got and the more she clung to the round piece of wood. "I want to become stronger. Like you."

An imaginary arrow went through Neji's heart when she said that to him. Not being able to resist her, he accepted the offer from his cute little cousin. "Alright. But just to let you know. I won't go easy on you." He got in his fighting stance. Not letting one single emotion show on his face.

Hinata nodded in all seriousness and stood across from him, also in her combat stance. Both of them activating byakugan in sync, they slowly circled each other.

"Ready..." Said Neji. Hinata nodded. "Start!" They both jumped into battle; coming at each other with full force. Of course Neji had the upper hand. His skills were unremarkable. But Hinata wasn't ready to give up yet. The longer the fight went on, the harder and faster she came after him. Neji was surprised at how quickly she was improving.

Throughout the hour of training they went through, Neji gave her pointers, and she really took them to heart, remembering every single one. There were many flaws in her technique, but her determination overlapped everything until he saw no flaws in her left.

Until she started to get tired. Her determination was no longer cute. It was dangerous. But, he knew if he told her to stop, she would ask to continue with their training. And that's when it hit him. A devious plan unfolded in his mind as he smirked to himself.

"Hinata-sama." He called to her in the middle of their fight. Catching her off guard, he grabbed the arm of hers that went to swing towards his side and sweep kicked her onto the ground, pinning her.

"N-Neji nii-sama?" She squeaked in embarrassment.

"I have a new challenge for you."

Hinata blinked. "W-what is it?"

That question alone made Neji smirk on the inside deviously. This side of him was always hidden, but right then they were alone. And he wasn't going to let this chance of messing with her escape his grasp. After all, he did always have a slight crush on her.

On the outside, Hinata saw a straight, stoic face. Not capable of predicting what he was thinking at all. "If you can escape my grasp in under ten minutes, then I will continue regular training with you." He began. "_But_, if You can't get out in ten minutes, we'll have to end training for today." It wasn't _totally_ oblique. He knew it would get her to take a break. And he also knew she could never get out of his grasp. Especially in ten minutes.

But maybe he really was doing this for his own entertainment.

Hinata stared at him with those adorably big eyes. It made Neji's heart thump. This was natural, right? A boy wanting to embrace and rough house with the girl he likes. Honestly, Neji never thought he would sink this low.

But right now, he didn't care about that. He was already too captivated by her to make the right decision and change his mind. "Ready. Start!"

The two began to struggle. He wasn't too rough with her. In fact, he was acting in a more playful manner. On the other hand, Hinata fought with all of her might. Neji was suppose to be keeping the time, but he was having too much fun to even care about that.

After about fifteen minutes of struggle, Hinata's strength gave out. She stopped for a moment and panted. Neji let up as well, but didn't get off. "Giving up already? I hope you've realized that you shouldn't work yourself so hard now."

Hinata looked up to him, cheeks red and panting. "N-Neji nii-sama... I-I'll be fine in a minute so... Please continue to train me?"

Neji froze and stared at her for a couple of seconds. "Sorry... I can't do that. Not if you're going to work yourself this hard, Hinata-sama."

Hinata looked up at him, her expression hopeless.

"But..." He continued. "If you promise to take baby steps, I'll gladly help you."

Hinata smiled at him, so ecstatic about him teaching her... Until she realized that he was still pinning her to the ground. "Uhm... Neji nii-sama...?"

"Hm?" He said blandly as if nothing was going on.

"Could you get off me now...?"

"No." He instantly replied.

"N-No..!?"

"No."

Hinata slowly tried to pry him off of her, but he wasn't letting up any. It suddenly turned into a playful struggle, well, playful on his side. More confused and nervous on Hinata's side. She didn't realize how he could be like this with a straight face the entire time.

Unfortunately for her though, Naruto was asked by Kiba to drop something off to Hinata. He heard her voice in the distance. Something that sounded like a 'Neji nii-sama' or something. He thought it was perfect that he got to talk to both of them. Running up happily to the training grounds, he interrupted them.

"Hey Hinata! Kiba wanted me to give this to you. He says sorry that he couldn't meet with you guys cause' he was bus-EEHH!?" He dropped the bag of sweets he was holding for Hinata and let out that loud shriek.

Hinata turned sheet white unlike Neji. He just stared at Naruto, a little displeased that he was disturbing them. "What are you looking at?"

Naruto shook, his face turning as bright as a tomato's. "N-N-Nothing. SORRY! GO AHEAD!" He dashed away, mostly frightened and embarrassed at what he just saw.

Neji shrugged it off and looked back at his crush. "Where were we?"

"Neji nii-sama!"

~**End**

-  
**Tell me what you think! Reviews are helpful to my future improvement in my fanfictions! And THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**


End file.
